The Avenger's Titan
by Titanwarrior1933
Summary: Just before the events from The Avengers started, Steve finds a kid who's more than meets the eye and will prove what titans are capable of and that he is worthy to be an avenger. MCU and Monsterverse crossover, I own nothing except my OC
1. Who are you?

**Hello there and let me give you a big welcome to this new story called "The titan of the Avengers" featuring my OC Ian as himself but slightly changed as he would be a titan-human hybrid alongside the other heroes of the MCU. I own nothing beside my OC. Godzilla and the avengers belong to their respective owners.**

**Now now, this doesn't mean that I'll quit "The kid of the Normandy", it's just that this idea was stuck in my head and I had to write down.**

**So I hope you enjoy this new story. See you at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Who are you?**

**New York, 2012.**

New York, the city that never sleeps. Often seen as heaven or the place where many American movie happened. Many people just go by their natural lives and some of them are happy. However not all people have such luck as you're going to watch an example.

In the downtown a grocery store got an unwelcomed costumer. The store manager saw as a kid entered the store. He wore a dark brownish hoodie, a dirty jeans, and some old shoes and had a scarf around his face, he looked like he was around 10 years old. The manager saw as he walked around the store while grabbing some bread and a bottle of water. He then continued to do his work but then saw how the kid was walking towards the exit with said items. He approached him and said "Excuse me kid, can I see your receipt?" the child gasped before making a break for it.

The manager shouted "Hey get back here! Security get that child!" then one of the guards went after him. As the people saw the scene, the kid begin to run faster through a couple people. "Get back here kid!" yelled the guard. The kid then made a turn trying to avoid him but it was futile. When he made the turn he found himself in a dead end where the guard cornered him. "You have nowhere to go kid. Now just give me what you stole and I'll let you go."

"I'm hungry, please let me go!" he said with piercing cyan eyes as it was all you could see with his hoodie and scarf covering all of his face.

"I'm sorry but I can't just let you go or I will be forced to call the police."

"Then I'm afraid that they won't believe you." The kid said before putting the bread on his mouth and hid the bottle in his hoodie. Then he got what looked like claws from his hand and started to climb the wall.

The guard was left in shock by what he saw and could do nothing but to stare as he crawled away from him. The kid started to crawl back down after being sure he was out of view. Unfortunately for him the wall wasn't as strong as he first believed, before he could react he lost his grip and fell on the ground, the bread got out of his mouth and fell on the dirty alley and his bottle ended open and all the water got spilled. As he got up he saw how his food was wasted and became incredibly frustrated "Come on!" he yelled, then proceed to kick the bottle as hard as he could and launched the bread to the wall. He then sit on the street and started to cry. "Why it always happens?! Why it always happens this things to me?! Why no one likes me? Is it because I look like this?" he then saw a family walk pass him. "I wish I had a family. A real family."

He continued sobbing and he didn't notice when a figure approach him and asked "Hey kid, what's wrong?" He then looked up to see who it was, it was a tall man with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Who are you?" asked the kid

* * *

Captain America or Steve Rogers was sitting in his apartment looking at the files of his former teammates who were all deceased. Ever since he woke up he hasn't been able to accept that he was almost 70 years in the future and found out that every one of his friends were dead and the world was so different that he barely recognized it. He then saw the file from Peggy Carter, the woman he loved and saw that she was still alive and started to wonder if he should call her but was unsure. In the end he decided that he would do it later and went for a walk on New York.

Once on the streets he immediately felt like a stranger, with how much all the City had change he didn't knew what was what anymore. He then decided to go get some coffee, while taking his coffee he started to draw the buildings around him. As he was finishing it a waitress walked towards him and ask "Waiting on the big guy?"

"Ma'am?"

"Ironman. Lot of people wait here just to see him fly by." She said

"Right. Maybe another time." he answered before as he got ready to pay.

"Table is yours for as long as you like. Nobody is waiting on it." She said as she served him more coffee "Plus we got free wireless." She said before leaving

"Radio?" he asked confused to which she looked at him with a confused smile

"Ask for her number you moron." an old man sitting next to him said as he just looks at the horizon. After he finished his coffee he continue his tour around the city until he arrived to a gym where he was alone and currently having a few rounds with the punching bag. As he was punching it he begin to remember his life on the war and he punched the bag harder and harder until he broke it and launch it across the gym. He took a few breaths before picking up another one and started to punch it.

"Trouble sleeping?" a voice asks him, when turns his face towards the voice he saw it was coming from director Nick Fury from SHIELD.

"Slept for 70 years sir. I think I filled my bill." He said while punching the bag

"Then you should be out, celebrating, seeing the world." Fury told him

Steve then stopped hitting the bag before heading towards his bag pack while taking of his gloves "I went under, the world was at war, I wake up and they say we won. Didn't said what we lost." he said

"We've made some mistakes along the way, some very recently." Fury said

"You here with a mission sir?"

"I am."

"Trying to get me back to the world?"

"Trying to save it." Fury said before handing Steve a file

He then looked at the image and saw something he recognized. "Hydra secret weapon."

"Howard Stark fished that out of the ocean when he was looking for you. He thought what we think, the tesseract could be the key to unlimited sustainable energy, that's something the world sorely needs."

"Who took it from you?" Steve asked giving Fury back his file

"He's called Loki, he's not from around here. There's a lot to bring you up to speed on if you're in. The world has gotten even stranger then you already know."

"At this point I doubt anything would surprise me." Steve said before walking towards the punching bag that are lying on the floor

"Ten bucks says you're wrong. There's a debriefing packet waiting for you back at your apartment." Fury told Steve as he was leaving the gym with one of the bags "Is there anything you can tell us about the tesseract that we should to know now?" Fury ask

"You should have left in the ocean." Steve said going to the exit of the gym. Exiting he went walking down the streets in the middle of the night towards his apartment when he heard something on the alley, it sounded like a child crying. Steve then approach the sobbing to his origins only to find his assumptions being correct as he found a small kid covered in rags crying on the ground beside a trash can. When he was close enough to him he kneeled next to him and asked him "Hey kid, what's wrong?"

The child looked at him, with the only visible part of his face being his cyan colored eyes.

"Who are you?" he ask

"My name's Steve, what's yours?"

"Ian, what do you want?" Ian ask

"Why are you here Ian? Shouldn't you be home at this hour?" Ian just shook his head

"

"Parents or family members?" Steve ask him

"I don't have a family, the nearest thing is someone from who gave me birth, we might share blood but it doesn't see me as its family. So no I don't have anyone else." It didn't escape Steve that Ian was referring to his "parent" as it and not he or she but decided to push it aside.

"So you're on your own?" he ask, Ian nodded

Steve then felt bad for this kid as he reminded him of himself, someone alone in a world that was too big and strange for him. He then decided to make a decision that would change his life more than what he could imagine at that moment. He got up and extended his arm to Ian.

"What are you doing?" he ask a little on the defensive by this action to which he didn't know its meaning

"I'm helping you by giving you a hand, I'm taking you somewhere where you can rest in a proper bed until we found how to help you better."

"Y-you want to help me? Why? I'm just a monster, a thing no one cares about." Ian said

"You're not a monster okay. I might not know you but I know that anyone do deserve a little help, especially a kid in your situation. So, want to come with me?" Steve ask him still holding out his hand for him. Ian nervously took it, Steve then helped him get up to his feet and went towards Steve's apartment. Once inside Steve went to hang his bag before seeing that Ian still had all of his clothes on.

"Hey Ian, don't you want to take of your hoodie or scarf?"

"No it's just um that I really don't want to take them off

"Why don't you want to take them off? If you don't have anything else then I have a couple of shirts and pants you can burrow." Steve told him not believing his excuse

"No it's not that it's just 'sigh' fine but please don't be scared okay? Ian almost pleaded him

Steve was confused by this request but he nodded none the less. So Ian began to take off his scarf and hood and revealed he had a scaly light gray hair that looked like rows of spikes from his head to his back. As he took of the rest of his rags and showed his body to be the same gray as his hair. Steve was shocked to see him but at this point his surprise didn't last long, after everything he went.

"Now you see, I'm a monster, please don't be scared." He said as he prepared himself for Steve's reaction. But what happened next surprised him.

"I'm not scared of you Ian." Steve told him

"What? Wait you don't?!" Ian asked surprised by this statement

"You heard me, I'm not afraid of you and I don't believe you're a monster."

"Really?"

"No, I believe that you're just a kid who doesn't have anyone to look after him, you're alone. And can I tell you a secret?" Steve ask him, to which Ian nodded curious

"I don't have any friends or family left either." Steve admitted

"You too? Oh I'm sorry for you."

"Don't worry, I lost them when I slept on the ice for 70 years."

"What? You slept on an iceberg for 70 years? How did that happened?"

"How about I tell while we eat something. You hungry?" Before Ian could respond his stomach answered for him with a loud growl that made Steve chuckle and Ian a little flustered "I'll take that as a yes. I'll go make something for us in the kitchen you can wait for me in the living room over there." Steve said as he pointed where the living room was and went to the kitchen and made a couple of sandwiches. He then came to the living room that consisted of two couches, a table and a bookcase. He took a seat next to Ian and gave him one, who ate his sandwich so fast that Steve barely had time take a bite of his own sandwich and could only stare at him in surprise "That was the best sandwich I had in a long time, thank you very much." Ian thanked him

"I'm happy that you like it. You want another?" Steve ask him surprise by that, it was just a normal sandwich, how long since the last time he ate a sandwich or anything for that matter? Ian nodded his head, Steve then went to make another. When he came back he gave it to Ian alongside a glass of water "Do you eat so much regularly or is it that you haven't ate in a long time?" Steve asks as he saw how Ian ate his second sandwich and water. As he finished his drink and was about to answer the question, the glass slipped his grasp and rolled under the table. Steve tried to pick it up he stopped to see that Ian got to the glass first by lifting the table with one hand as he grabbed the glass with the other before lowering the table to the floor.

"Sorry about that. Well I really don't get to eat so much and not very often either and I had to…steal food. I know it isn't right but it was steal or die." Ian admitted

"Okay it's alright, you didn't had a choice." Steve told him thinking it must have been even worse for someone like him because of how he looks.

"Thanks sir."

"You're welcome and you can call me Steve, no one called me 'sir' in a long time." Steve said solemnly

"Oh okay Steve, if you don't mind me asking could you tell me about how did you ended up on an iceberg?" Ian asks

"Right I told you I would, well it all started in the 40's…" Steve began telling his story from how he went from a bullied kid of Brooklyn to a war hero to his battle against Red Skull and how he ended waking up in the present. Ian had paid all his attention to hearing Steve's story and was in awe after hearing all of it. When Steve had finished his story, Ian gave a tired yawn showing his fatigue which made Steve smile at that.

"You're tired aren't you?" he ask

"Yeah I think I am. You don't mind if I sleep here?" Ian ask

"Sure, I don't really have another bed so I'm afraid you'll be sleeping on the sofa okay?"

"Yeah don't worry besides this sofa *yawn* is really comfy." Ian said very tired. And with that Steve went for some blankets for Ian who was falling asleep on the couch by the time Steve came back so he covered him in blankets so he wouldn't have cold. Went Steve was sure Ian was sleeping he went to make a call to Fury to know what to do with Ian.

"Rogers?" answered Fury

"Sir I need help with a kid."

"A kid? Okay what's with this kid?" ask Fury a little curious about what Rogers had to say about a kid

"Well I found him on the streets near my home and he was alone and brought him to my apartment. I would like to know what to do with."

"Rogers there's places you can take him, I'm sure there's an orphanage near you." Fury told him a little annoyed thinking it was just a stranded child Rogers found

"I'm afraid it's more complicated than that."

"And why is that?"

"Because he has scales and very strong for a kid his age." Steve admitted. There was a small moment of silence before Fury answered

"Tomorrow a plane will come pick you up for your mission, bring the kid with you and we'll see about it." Fury told him before hanging up

And with that Steve went to his room and got to sleep thinking about Ian what would happen tomorrow.

* * *

**Well that's it everybody. I hope you like it, I wanted to write this for some time now try my luck so tell me what you think.**

**As always review whenever it was good or bad, just don't be rude**

**And I'll see you in the next chapter, bye.**


	2. Welcome aboard

**Hi everyone and welcome to this new chapter of the Avengers Titan, I'm very happy of the positive feedback until now. So before beginning with this new chapter let's check out the reviews shall we?**

**So the first review comes from:**

**Eugene DC Flores: I'm pleased that you like it, hope to keep it that way.**

**Jc260: Thanks very much, I will continued don't worry about it.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Welcome aboard**

Aboard a quinjet in the Atlantic Ocean we found Ian sitting next to Steve as the two of them were watching a tablet. They were watching videos of the different candidates for the Avengers initiative, right now a video of Bruce Banner aka 'the Hulk' was playing.

Very early in the morning Steve had to woke Ian and told him that they were going to his job and to see if the people he worked with could help him they soon when to meet with agent Coulson Who let them to the quinjet and gave them the tablet. Ian had like agent Coulson, he was kind and didn't judge him when he saw him.

"We're about five minutes out from the base, sir." The pilot informed as agent Coulson looked over to give him a nod before making his towards Steve and Ian.

"So this Doctor Banner tried to make the serum they used on Steve?" Ian ask while looking at the tablet.

"A lot of people were. He was the world's first superhero. Banner though gamma radiation might hold the key to unlocking Erksine's original formula. Coulson told the duo.

"Didn't really go his way, did it?" Steve ask as a roar could be heard from the tablet.

"Not so much. When he's not that thing though, the guy's like Steven Hawking." Coulson told them but he only got confused glances from both Steve and Ian. "He's like a…smart person." They both nodded understanding now what he meant.

"I got to say…." Coulson started "It's an honor to meet you officially. I've sort of met you. I mean, I watched you while you were sleeping." Coulson said unaware of how weird that sounds like.

"Why would you watch him sleep?" Ian ask as Steve glanced down and looked away. Then Coulson blushed lightly when he realize how it sounded like and quickly try to recover from it "I mean… I was present while you were unconscious from the ice." He said as Steve stood up and walked over to the pilots and saw by the pilot's window. "You know, it's really just a huge honor to have you on board this…and it's also good to meet you." That last part was for Ian as he look at him and got a nod of appreciation.

"I just hope I'm the right one for the job." Steve said, he then felt someone patting his arm and saw it was Ian looking at him with a smile. "Don't worry Steve, I'm sure that you can do it." Ian reassured him which got a smile on Steve's face.

"He's right, I have no doubt in my mind that you are. Oh, um, we made some modifications to the modifications to the uniform. I had a little design input." Coulson said earning a glance from Steve

"The uniform? Aren't the stars and stripes a little old fashioned?" Steve ask

"With everything that's happening…and the things that are about to come to light…people might just need a little old-fashioned." Coulson said as Steve stared at him and gave him a polite nod. They soon arrived to the helicarrier and landed smoothly before opening the back of the quinjet. Coulson got out first followed by Steve and Ian, latter staying close the former. "Stow the Captain's gear." Coulson commanded to the workers that were waiting them. Then a woman with red hair made her way towards the three of them.

"Agent Romanoff. Captain Rogers and this is Ian." Coulson introduce them

"Ma'am." Steve greeted

"Hello, my name is Ian, nice to meet you." Ian greeted with a smile

"Nice to meet you both." She told them "They need you on the bridge. They're starting the Face-Trace." She told Coulson "See you there." He said as he walked away from the group.

Natasha then looked at Ian up and down. He saw this but didn't understood what she was doing "It's everything okay?" he ask her

"I heard that you were different, but it's quite surprising how much." She told him, Ian then begin to rub his head nervously

"Um, yeah I get that a lot, most of the time they run away scared or sometimes they would try to hurt me." He said looking at the floor remembering all the times that people who attacked him.

"Hey don't worry, no one is going to hurt you, but if someone tries to, they'll have to deal with me okay?" Natasha reassured him, Ian smiled at her

"Thank you miss"

"Please call me Natasha."

"Okay Natasha, that's a pretty name you know?" Ian complemented her which got a small smile from the spy.

"Thanks Ian, you have a pretty name too." She said making Ian blush a little from the compliment, this made her chuckle a little. She then turned to Steve before the three started walking. "It was quite the buzz around here, finding you in the ice. I thought Coulson was gonna swoon. Did he ask you to sign his Captain America trading cards yet?"

"Trading cards?" Steve ask

"They're vintage, he's very proud." Natasha answered as they approached a man who looked nervous

"Dr. Banner." Steve greeted as it seemed to drawn his attention and went to shake Steve's hand.

"Oh, yeah. Hi. They told me you'd be coming."

"Word is you can find the cube."

"Is that the only word on me?"

"Only word I care about."

Bruce nodded before looking around "Must be strange for you, all of this." He told Steve as a group of soldiers marching behind them

"Well this is actually kind of familiar." Steve said. Then Bruce finally noticed Ian and was surprised to see him. "Oh hey nice to meet you, who are you?" Bruce ask Ian, offering his hand to him.

"Hi Dr. Banner, I'm Ian nice to meet you too."

"Well hi Ian, do you mind if I ask you how did you became like uh… that?" a very nervous Bruce ask him

"Like what? Oh I know what you mean, actually I was born like this." Ian said

"Oh I see…" Bruce said deciding to leave it there

"Gentlemen, might want to step inside in a minute. It's going to get a little hard to breathe." Natasha warned them as an alarm could be heard all over the place

"Is this a submarine?" Steve inquired as he, Ian and Bruce walked to the edge

"Really? They want me in a pressurized, metal container?" Bruce ask incredulous

"Well it's been a long time since I last swam and I really like to swim so I wouldn't mind." Ian said as the three reached the edge of the ship and saw a massive whirlpool right next to the ship. But they saw that in reality it was a big turbine and started to lift from the sea. The gusts of wind hit them "Oh no, this is much worse." Bruce said

"Uhh, I wanted to swim." Ian said a little sad as they followed Natasha inside the ship.

* * *

They made their way through into the mission control of the ship, a large room that contained a large window showing the outside of the room, down on the lower level were countless agents in blue suits huddled at their workstations, sounding out reports at random intervals. Fury stood at his station, interacting with the glass screens around him showing various things. Ian was looking at the place with wide eyes as he was amazed by the big room. After being sure that the reflection panels were up, Fury turned to them.

"Gentleman." Fury greeted them as Steve got near Fury handed him 10 dollars which Fury grabbed with a smirk on his face. He then put it in his jacket and made his ways over to Bruce.

"Doctor, thank you for coming." Fury said extending his hand.

"Thanks for asking nicely." Bruce told him as he shake his hand "So, how long am I staying?"

"Once we get our hands on the tesseract, you're in the wind."

"Where are you with that?" Fury pointed over to Coulson, who looked up from a workstation.

"We're sweeping every wirelessly accessible camera on the planet. Cell phones, laptops, if it's connected to a satellite anyway, its eyes and ears for us." Coulson informed them while Steve and Ian were completely confused

"That's still not going to find them on time." Natasha said looking at a workstation screen.

"You have to narrow your field. How many spectrometers do you have access to?" Bruce asks them.

"How many are there?" Fury ask him back

"Call every lab you know, tell them to put the spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them for gamma rays. I'll rough out a tracking algorithm, basic cluster recognition. At least we could rule out a few places. Do you have somewhere for me to work?" Bruce asked

Fury nodded and turned towards Natasha, who stood from the work station she was watching. "Agent Romanoff, could you show doctor Banner to his laboratory, please?" Fury asked

Natasha walked over "You're gonna love it, Doc. We've got all the toys." She told Bruce as they went into the hallway. When they were gone, Fury then turned towards Ian "What's your name kid?" he ask him

"My name is Ian sir, what's yours?"

"I'm director Fury, please take a seat, you too Rogers." Fury said pointing the big table besides them, Ian nodded, he took a seat and Steve was right beside him "Now Ian, who or what are you and where do you come from?" Fury ask him as he sat down.

"Well I don't know much myself, I know that I'm the offspring of a big creature, it's really big. It gave me birth and it raise me my first 4 years but then it left me on an island and told me 'Now go and fulfill your mission.' And I never saw it again since then, I waited to see if I it would come back, and waited. I waited days, weeks, but it never came back and so I decided to get off the island and swam until I arrived on the big city were Steve found me. I've been living in there for… um six or seven years I'm not really sure. I had to hide all of the time because everyone would run away or some would try to attack me. I learned English from all the people around me, but I'm still trying to read correctly and I barely know how to write. And I had to steal and hide every day, no one had been kind to me until Steve did." Ian finished his story looking at Steve with a grateful smile.

Steve returned the smile while a little sad to hear all Ian had to live through, Fury meanwhile was analyzing the whole story on his head and got a few questions. "If you don't mind me asking, who is this creature? What is that mission he told you? And why do you call it 'it'?" he ask Ian

"Well it's like a massive um, what's the word? Uh lizard! Yes that was it, a big lizard and it's always looking after the world and it would said that it protects the worlds balance. I really don't know what that mission is about, it never explained me what that was about but it said it was very important. And I call it 'it' because I don't think it's a he or a she, it gave me birth so maybe it's a she but it acted more like a he if I compare it to humans." Ian answered

Fury was thinking about his answer and suddenly he remember he heard a description like that from a doctor a couple years ago from a group called MONARCH if he remembered correctly. "Does it eats radiation?"

"Ra-dia-tion? Oh radiation, yes it does. How do you know?"

"I suspected that, I know someone who once told me about you 'parent' and if recall it, he call your parent 'Gojira' and said that it's a 'he' if that helps you. He also said that he had special abilities, do you have any ability we should know and do you also feed on radiation?"

"I can but I don't specifically only feed on it. And as for abilities, well I have super strength, my skin is like super tough, I heal very fast, I have super smell and hearing, I can shoot a blue beam from my mouth and also I have a 'super punch' and kick. Oh also I can fly with my wings." Ian listed, Steve was surprise by all he's abilities but then looked at Ian's back but saw no wings. "But you don't have wings." Steve said curious as well as Fury who didn't saw wings on the kid.

"Oh right sorry, here let me show you." Ian said as he got up and from out of nowhere a pair of grey and dragon like shot up from his back surprising Steve and Fury.

"How? You didn't had them a moment ago?" Steve ask

"Well my wings can attach themselves to my back so much that they basically disappear." He said as he turns his back on them and showed how the wings merged with his skin and as Ian said they basically disappeared.

"Well that isn't something you see every day. Now Ian, after thinking about this, I believe you can stay here in SHIELD, if you want of course." Fury proposed him

"Wait what?" Ian ask him not sure if he heard correctly

"You heard me I'm offering you a place here in SHIELD, in here you can use your abilities for something than stealing to survive, but I know it's a hard decision so I don't mind if you want some time to think about it okay kid?" Fury told him

"W-well it's very surprising, so I guess I will take that time if you don't mind." Ian said truthfully and shocked by the proposal

"Sure but until then I would like you to be with Rogers here, it's seems to me that you became very good friends with. You don't mind, do you Rogers?" Fury ask Steve

"No sir, I don't mind."

"Good, that all for now, you can take a look around the place if you want, we'll call you when you're up understood?" Fury told them, they nodded before begin to explore the helicarrier. Fury watch them leave still thinking about Ian that he would need to keep an eye on him and search more about his 'father'.

"Hill." He called out to Agent Hill

"Yes sir?"

"I want you to research everything we have on 'MONARCH' and a certain 'gojira' and report me everything you find. Meanwhile I'll make a call to an old friend." Fury said as went to make his call

"Right away sir." She said as she went to look for it.

* * *

A few hours had passed and Ian and Steve were now back at the breach with agent Coulson. It was very amazing for Ian, who had never seen anything like it and for the majority of the tour was in awe. Steve was also surprise and even amazed by this place, both of them also got to know each other better and only made their bond stronger as they were so alike in most ways than not.

Right now Steve was talking with Agent Coulson about the famous 'trading cards' Coulson had.

"I mean, if it's not too much trouble." Coulson said

"No no. It's fine." Steve answered

Ian liked Coulson, but even he found this a little boring and awkward. After a couple of seconds of silence Coulson continued "It's a vintage set. It took me a couple of years to collect them all." Then another pause "Near mint. Slight foxing around the edges, but…" Coulson was interrupted by an agent who told them.

"We got a hit. A 67% match." The agent said "Wait. Cross match, 79%." He informed as Coulson approach him.

"Location?" Coulson asks

"Stuttgart, Germany. 28 Konigstrasse. He's not exactly hiding." The agent said

"Captain, you're up. And take the kid with you." Fury told him wanting to see what this kid could do.

Steve was a little hesitant to bring Ian as well as Ian, but in the end Steve nodded and went to suit up with Ian following behind him. Once they arrived to where Steve suit was Ian ask him "Are you sure it's a good idea for me to be with you? I don't think I'm ready for this kind of stuff."

"Don't worry Ian, just stay behind me and I'll make sure nothing bad happens to you ok?" Steve ask him with an understanding smile. Ian smile back and nodded as they got ready both mentally and physically.

* * *

**And there we go that would make it for this chapter. I'm glad you guys like this.**

**As always review all you want whenever it's good or bad, just don't be rude. I'll see you in the next chapter of "The kid of the Normandy". And until then have a lovely day.**

**Bye bye.**


	3. Titan vs Gods

**Hello everyone and welcome back to a new chapter of this unusual story. Now you know the rutine before getting into the chapter we first start with the reviews.**

**Guest 1: Thanks, I hope you enjoy this new chapter.**

**Guest 2: Here's a little hint of what's coming: battles, punching, fighting, RIP trees and to be continued...**

**And now into the chapter of this adventure shall we? **

**Chapter 3: Titan's strength **

Inside of a quinjet, was Steve besides Ian heading towards Germany in order to found and capture Loki. Right now we could see Steve with his new uniform and Ian was wearing a dark blue SHIELD uniform which unfortunately was a little too big for him but he didn't really mind, but he had to make a hole on his back so he could use his wings.

"So this what you would usually do back on your time?" Ian asked Steve

"To some degree, but usually not against this kind of people. Normally they would be soldiers or some secret base." Steve explained

"Captain we're almost in position." Natasha told him

"Understood." He answered before turning to Ian "You sure you want to come? If you don't feel like you can it's completely okay." Steve told him

"Yes I'm sure. You helped me a lot, now it's my chance to help you." Ian told him with determination in his eyes

"Very well, stand ready." Ian nodded at him as he stood next to him

The back door begin to open as the duo got ready to jump.

"Are you sure you don't want me to flight down?" Ian ask Steve

"Don't worry, I can handle it." He reassured him.

"Now!" Natasha told them

The duo then jump out of the plane, Ian using his wings to slow his landing while Steve landed in front of an old man just in time to deflect a blast from Loki's scepter with his shield back to him, knocking him to the ground.

"You know, the last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing." Steve told Loki as he walk towards him. Loki looked up and saw Steve approaching and got up to his feet.

"The soldier. A man out of time." Loki said with a grin as he got up and saw Ian landed besides Steve. "And what manner of creature are you? Wait you're an offspring of that big lizard aren't you? I'm amaze how much you look like a human." Loki said looking at Ian who looked back with a glare "And you look like you're cornered." Ian replied

"Loki drop the weapon and stand down." Natasha said from the quinjet while pointing a machine gun at him.

Loki responded by shooting at the jet with his staff, luckily he missed, and that was the cue for everyone to leave so Steve and Ian started to fight with Loki. First Steve fought against Loki hand to hand until he was knocked back by Loki. Then Ian shoulder charged at him sending Loki fly away a couple of feet. "Not bad for an offspring. Let's see what you got." Loki taunted as he got back to his feet.

"I'll show you." Ian then proceeded to attack him but do to his lack of experience in actual fighting Loki was able to dodge most of his attacks, but he compensated with his strength, reflexes and general toughness. And soon enough Steve got back into action and both were now fighting him but Loki was able to fight off the duo. Suddenly a song started to play from the quinjet and all of the combatants turn up and saw something that looked like a man flying toward them before he shot Loki and landed. Once the figure was on the ground they saw it was Tony Stark aka 'Iron man'. He then pointed many sorts of weaponry.

"Make your move, reinder games." Iron man threated him as Loki just raised his hands and surrendered "Nice move." He said as he pulled back his guns.

Steve and Ian got back up and walked up next to him "Mr. Stark"

"Captain. And you are…?" he ask Ian

"My name is Ian nice to meet you, Mr. Stark was it?"

"Yes, haven't you heard of me?"

"Not really, but I have seen you flight a couple of times over the city." Ian said as the quinjet landed and cuffed Loki before bringing him in the jet.

Now inside the quinjet, they were heading back to the helicarrier, with Natasha piloting while Steve, Tony and Ian were in the back with Loki sitting far in the back. Right now Ian was finishing telling Tony his story and how he ended with Steve.

"So you're the kid of a super ancient giant radioactive lizard who just happen to look a lot like human?"

"Yes, that's pretty much it." Tony only nodded. A long moment of silence followed were you could only hear Natasha talking to someone on comms.

"I don't like it." Steve said

"What, Rock of Ages giving up so easily?" Tony asked

"I don't remember it being that easy. This guy packs a wallop." Steve said, Ian nodded to that

"Yeah, he's a lot tougher than he looks." He said looking back at Loki

"Still, both of you are pretty spry for an older fellow and a super lizard kid. What's your thing, pilates?" He asks them, though the question was more directed to Steve than Ian, yet both of them look at him confused.

"What?" Steve ask him

"It's like calisthenics. You might have missed a couple of things doing time as a capsicle." This only earned a glare from Steve and Ian as he didn't like Tony's tone.

"Fury didn't tell me he was calling you in." Steve said still glaring at him

"Yeah there are lot of things Fury doesn't tell you." Tony replied as thunders could be heard outside. "Where's this coming from?" Natasha ask to no one in particular.

Everyone in the back was also surprised by the sudden lightning but they all saw that Loki was the most uneasy out of everyone.

"What's the matter? Scared of a little lightning?" Steve ask him

"I'm not overly fond of what follows. And it seems like I'm not the only one who thinks that." Loki said while looking at Ian who was also a little uncomfortable as he was feeling something coming close thanks to his titan's senses. The two heroes then saw Ian look of uneasiness and started to get a little nervous.

"Ian? Is everything okay?" Steve ask him

"Something is coming this way." He said while he walked back and forth looking for said something. Then the jet shook as the 'something' landed on top of it. As soon as this thing landed Steve put on his mask and Tony got his helmet on and proceed to open the bay door. "What are you doing?" Steve asked Stark.

Then, they found out what was the something that Ian felt was a blonde man with strange robes and was wielding a hammer, this was Thor god of thunder, but they didn't knew that. He made no time as he went for Loki, Iron man tried to stop him but he got hit with his hammer and crashed on Steve and Ian knocking them down. Thor then proceed to grab Loki and flew away with the god of mischief.

"Now there's that guy." Iron man muttered as he got up.

"Is it another asgardian?" Natasha asked from her seat

"That guy's a friendly?" Steve ask

"He didn't looked very friendly." Ian said

"Doesn't matter. If he frees Loki or kills him, the tesseract's lost." Iron man told them as he walked to the bay door.

"Stark, we need a plan of attack!" Steve told him

"I have a plan. Attack." Stark answered before flying out of the plane.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but that sounds more like a concept than a plan." Ian commented as he also began to approach the bay door while Steve put a parachute on.

"I'd sit this one up, Cap." Natasha told him

"I don't see how I can."

"Steve, could I get a head start to make sure they don't hurt themselves?" Ian ask standing in the bay door.

"Fine but be careful okay?" Ian nodded as he jumped from the plane started flying after Stark. He was flying and manage to see Tony far over a forest but was far away. Then Ian's wings started to form small cracks which began to glow blue before he beat his wings and made a small sonic boom leaving a small blue light trail behind him as he flew at new and impressive speed arriving near Iron man in no time, who was currently fighting with the god of thunder.

As he approached the battlefield he slowed down and then saw how lighting surrounded Thor's hammer, anticipating what would happen he flew in front of Tony and blocked the lighting with his forearms that was aimed at Iron man. Both the god of thunder and Iron man were surprised by his unexpected arrival, but the most shocked was Thor as he saw that all his lighting didn't harm Ian in the least, only leaving his forearms glowing blue but quickly faded away.

"Kid what are you doing here? I was taking care of this." Tony told him

"I came to prevent anyone get hurt unnecessarily." Ian said

"I suggest you leave this place child, this is none of your concern." Thor warned him

"This actually is kind of my concern because you took that Loki guy and we kind of need him."

"As I said, Loki will face Asgardian justice." Thor told them

"Yeah but we also need him so how about we take him with us and once we're finished with him you can take him. What-"

"Enough! I'm taking Loki with me back to Asgard!" Thor said as he got ready to fight again

"I'm sorry but we can't let you do that." Ian said as he also got ready to fight besides Stark

"So be it." Thor then launched himself at them. The duo rolled out of the way, Ian then charged at him managing to punch him in the face and went for another but was catch by Thor who hit him with his hammer sending Ian to a nearby tree. Iron man quickly blasted Thor with his unibeam before the two shot to the sky fighting one another. They once again landed on the forest where Iron man tried to punch Thor only to be caught by the god, he then tried with his other fist and Thor also caught it and found themselves in arm lock.

Ian came flying and tackled Thor to the ground losing his hammer in the process, once he got up Ian went for a kick but Thor dodged before punching him on his side then grabbed him and slammed him on the ground. Thor summoned back his hammer and got ready to strike him, but Ian rolled away and tried to punch him again which was yet again caught by Thor, but this time Ian was prepared as he ignited his fist as his fist covered with what looked like small cracks of blue light.

Thor hand's which had Ian's fist started to burn a lot, he then let go of his fist to look at his hand that was burned by holding the child's fist. He looked up only to see said child about to punch him with his now glowing fist, he didn't had time to dodge and received a super punch right on his face that caused a small shockwave of blue light. He got launched all across the ground, as he got up he felt something wet on his face, only to find it was a little of blood coming from his nose. He looked at the kid with a small smirk that showed his anticipation to fight him as he had proved to be stronger than he first thought and that excited him.

Ian had small smile when he saw Thor got launched on the ground but his smile faded and got replaced with a nervous look when he saw a sinister smirk appear on his face. As Thor went towards him Iron man appeared in front of him getting ready to shoot him and Thor also got ready to continue the fight but both were stopped as somebody yelled at them "hey" and a shield strike them, everyone looked at the person who launched the shield to see it was Steve on top of a fallen tree.

"That's enough." He said as he approached everyone who had stopped fighting.

"Now, I don't know what you plan on doing here." He told Thor

"I've come here to put an end to Loki's scheme!" Thor explained very angry

"Then prove it. Put that hammer down." Steve told him

"Steve I don't think that's a good idea to ask him to-" Ian didn't manage to finish his sentence as he got hit by Thor's hammer and got launched at Iron man and both of them crashed on some trees.

"You want me to put the hammer down?!" Thor yelled at Steve as he went to strike him with his hammer, Steve quickly put his shield in front of him as the hammer slammed the shield. The moment that happened a very loud CLANG could be heard and a massive shockwave rattled the trees and made a cloud dust all around them sending Thor rolling across the floor.

Once the dust cleared they all got up, Ian having the hardest time as he was holding his ears in pain from the big CLANG as his earing was very sharp and sensible. They all looked at each other in a small silence.

"Are we done here?" Steve ask Thor who finally had calmed down and nodded, the four of them went for Loki who was exactly where Thor had left him, which was very suspicious and brought him back to the quinjet and made their way to the Helicarrier.

**And there you fellas. Another chapter of this story is out. **

**Now just to make sure it's clear, When Ian was flying he used a boost that allows to fly a lot faster than he usually does. What he does is that he charges his wings with the same kind of energy that makes Godzilla's 'Atomic breath', they start to glow in blue in the same style as Godzilla's spikes do, then he releases the energy with a beat of his wings.  
Then his 'super-punch' or 'atomic-punch' works the same way. He charges energy on his fist and glow the same way as his wings and it's basically a blue and glowing 'falcon punch'  
He also has a 'atomic-kick' as well if any of you were wondering. And he also has Godzilla's 'atomic breath'.**

**Please leave your reviews, whenever is good or bad the only thing I ask is that you don't be mean please.**

**Thanks again, I'll see you in the next chapter of "The kid of the Normandy", and happy Halloween everyone.**

**Bye bye :)**


	4. Knowing you better

**Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter of 'The avenger's titan'. I hope you like it but before we get to the story, let's see the reviews:**

**Shadow the Dragon God: Thanks, the events will be the same but not really.**

**GodzillaFan4515: Thanks. Thanks a lot.**

**Lightingblade49: Stick around, you'll see.**

**Abraham H: Thank you, yeah got a little issue with English, it's my third language and the one I use the less. Don't worry, you'll be able to see more of what the inner machinations of his mind are like. **

**Eugene DC Flores: The same as the one above.**

**Now with this out of the way, let's get started.**

* * *

**Chapter 4 : Knowing you better**

Back at the helicarrier, Loki was brought to a cell made of reinforced steel and reinforced glass, while Fury made his way to a panel nearby.

"In case it's unclear. If you try to escape, if you so much scratch that glass." Fury said as a hole opened underneath Loki's cell.

"It's 30000 feet straight down in a steel trap. You get how that works? Ant. Boot." He finished while closing the hole.

"It's an impressive cage. Not build, I think, for me." Loki answered with a grin

"Build for something a lot stronger than you."

"Oh I've heard. A mindless beast. Makes play he's still a man. How desperate are you, that you call on such lost creatures to defend you."

"How desperate am I? You threaten my world with war. You steal a force you can't hope to control. You talk about peace, and you kill cause it's fun. You have made me very desperate. You might not be glad that you did."

"Ooh. It burns you to have come so close. To have the Tesseract, to have power, unlimited power. And for what? A warm light for all mankind to share. And then to be reminded what real power is."

"Well, let me know if 'real power' wants a magazine or something." Fury mocked him as he left the room, leaving Loki alone while he stared at the camera.

In the bridge, Steve, Natasha, Bruce, Thor and Ian were listening the conversation.

"He really grows on you doesn't he?" Bruce said

"Loki's gonna drag this out. So, Thor, what's his play?" Steve asked the Asgardian god

"He has an army called the Chitauri. They're not of Asgard nor any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the Earth, in return, I suspect, for the tesseract." Thor explains them

"An army from outer space." Steve said

"Outer space? As in…beyond the world?" Ian asked

"Yes, far beyond, as crazy it sounds." Steve answered

"That could be bad for the balance. It-he won't like it." Ian said to himself

"So, he's building another portal. That's what he needs Erik Selvig for." Bruce said

"Selvig?" Thor asks

"He's an astrophysicist."

"He's a friend."

"Loki has him under some kind of spell, along with one of ours." Natasha says

"I want to know why Loki let us take him. He's not leading an army from here."

"Maybe he wants something you have or do something in here. And decided to waste less energy in fighting to get here by let himself get caught and brought here." Ian suggested

"That could be, but I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That guy's brain is a bag full of cats. You could smell crazy on him." Bruce said

"Have care of how you speak. What the child speaks does sound like something Loki would do. And he might be beyond reason, but he's from Asgard. And he's my brother." Thor countered

"He killed 80 people in two days." Natasha said

"He's adopted" Thor tries to clarify but doesn't quite make it.

"I thinks it's about the mechanics. Iridium…What do they need the iridium for?" Bruce asks to no one in particular

"It's a stabilizing agent." Tony said as he entered the bridge with agent Coulson to who he whispers "I'm just saying, pick a weekend. I'll fly you to Portland. Keep love alive."

He then turns to the group "It means the portal won't collapse on itself, like it did at SHIELD. No hard feeling, Point Break. You've got a mean swing." That last part he said it to Thor as he pats the god's arm.

"Also, it means the portal can open as wide and stay as long as Loki wants. Raise the mizzenmast. Jib the topsails." Tony said as he stood in the center of the room before he points at worker "That man is playing _Galaga_. He thought we wouldn't notice, but we did."

He then looks at the rest of the team "How does Fury even see these?"

"He turns." agent Hill answers

"Sounds exhausting. The rest of the raw materials, Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. The major component he still needs is a power source of high energy density. Something to kick-start the cube." He finished his explanation

"When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?" agent Hill asks him

"Last night. The packet, Selvig's notes, the extraction theory papers. Am I the only one who did the reading?"

"Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?" Steve asks

"He would have to heat the cube to 120 million kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier." Bruce said

"Unless Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunneling effect." Tony continued

"Well, if he could do that, he could achieve heavy ion fusion at any reactor on the planet."

"Finally, someone who speaks English." Tony said as he approaches Bruce

"Did you understood what are they talking about?" Ian quietly asks Steve

"Not at all." He answered as Tony and Bruce shake hands behind them

"It's good to meet you Dr. Banner. Your work on anti-electron collisions is unparalleled. And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage-monster." Tony said

"Thanks." Was the only thing Bruce could say in response.

"Dr. Banner is only here to track the Cube. I was hoping you could join him." Fury said as he entered the room

"I'd start with that stick of his. It may be magical but it works a lot like a HYDRA weapon." Steve suggests

"I don't know about that, but it is powered by the Cube. And I'd like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys." Fury said

"Monkeys? I do not understand." Thor said

"I do!" Steve exclaimed excited as he understood the reference, Tony only rolled his eyes at this, and at the same time Steve started to realize what he did, and his excitement began to disappear.

"I understood that reference." See, I told you

And after a moment of awkward silence, Ian asks him

"I thought monkeys couldn't fly, which are those?"

"Shall we play, Doctor?" Tony asks him

"This way, sir." Bruce said as he and Tony left the room

A little growl called the attention of everyone else only to see that it was coming from Ian who looked a little ashamed. "Sorry, I'm a little hungry."

"I think I could eat something too, let's go to the cafeteria." Steve suggests and both were making their way but a voice stopped them

"Hey, do you mind if I tag along? I don't have anything better to do, so can follow you." Natasha

"Sure come." Steve said as he, Natasha and Ian went to the cafeteria. Once there, each one took a plate, Natasha took a salad, Steve picked some pasta and Ian took a little of everything, well by little I mean for him but more than enough for four people. Both adults and everyone else in the cafeteria was surprised by all the food he had. Then they took sat at an empty table.

"I thought you were just a little hungry." Natasha said

"Well I was but all the food looks very good. Why is it too little?"

"No no it's just I don't see that many people take that much food."

"Oh, I'm not supposed to take this much? If that is the case I can-"

"No, that's not what she meant, she's just saying that many people a lot less. But you can eat as much as you want. So go ahead, enjoy." Steve said, and that was all Ian needed to hear before digging into the food. He was having the best meal of his life, not by the amount of food he was eating as when he was with his father, he would eat a lot of fish but it had a very bland taste, this on the other hand was hundreds of time better.

While he enjoyed his meal Steve was looking a little surprised by how much and how fast he ate but not that much because of how he ate at his apartment, Natasha on the other hand was shocked by this.

"Do you usually eat this much for a little hungry?" she asked

"Well I actually don't eat this much, or eat…at all." He said with a little sad tone on his voice

"Oh. Sorry to hear that. Do you mind if I ask why? You don't have to answer if you don't want."

"No, it is okay. I don't eat a lot because people don't like me, for how I look like and when they see me, they get scared and run away or they attack and yell at me ever since I got here, so I don't manage to get something to eat very often. And when I'm really hungry I go to the rivers to get some fishes but the ones I found always taste bad."

"I'm sorry about what happen to you, I'm afraid that how many people act to things they don't understand. We can be really bad."

"Yes I saw that when I got here."

"How and when did you got to New York?" Natasha ask

"Well I lived in an island for four years with my parent or father, that's how Fury said right?" He asks Steve who nods in return.

"Yes, he called father his parent as he didn't know which one was, as his father is a giant lizard for what I understood." Steve explained

"Yes, I spent four with father who told me to hunt fish, swim and he told me about the balance of the world."

"What's that balance? I heard you said something about that in the bridge." Natasha said

"He never explained a lot but father explains it as the way to maintain the world healthy by keeping the living beings in check and see if they are in problem or not with other beings in the world and prevent any beings that could disrupt the order that nature stablishes. Father always looks at the biggest threats to the balance. Then, when I had four years old, one day he told that I had a mission for the balance and that the humans were important for it and then he swim away from the island. I waited, he would leave from time to time, so I waited, and waited, but he never came back. So I realized that I had to find the humans for my mission, so I swam away until I found the city. When I got to land, I learned the first thing about humans, they don't like strangers, I didn't knew what they were saying but I saw they were scared and one of them suddenly attacked me, followed by another and another. I didn't understood what happen, I was confused maybe I did something wrong and that's why they attacked me.

I hid and that is how the next following years continued, I manage to get some books and I started to understand human language while looking how they talked. So from there I began to notice why they acted the way they did, I was a monster in their eyes and would be violent if they saw a monster or scared. I begin to wonder why father would send me with such violent creatures, but little by little I saw that despite how bad they could be, some were kind and good to other beings, like dogs, cats, and others. And I finally understood why father send me with the humans. They were an example of what the balance is, so I could understand balance better, so I thought if they were humans that feared me, maybe there were humans who would like me. But I couldn't find any human that wasn't scared of me and I really began thinking that none would. I-I was beginning to lose hope that I could find one, I saw many families together and…I wanted to feel that… to see what a good human was." He said as tears formed in his eyes, remembering all the times he was attacked and rejected. He then turned to Steve with a small smile

"And now I know a lot more humans like that. All thanks to Steve, I don't know if I could hold more if he didn't showed up. Thank you." He said as he hugged Steve, who felt touch by that last comment and gave him a one arm hug

"Don't worry, I will make sure you never go through that again." Steve promised, Natasha who was looking at the scene was having many feelings at once, on one side she was very sad for what Ian lived, but she felt happy when she saw how he and Steve were very close.

"Wow. That really sounds awful, I'm really sorry, I must say I'm impressed that you don't hate us, I mean humans." She said

"No, I don't hate humans, they are just like that, I can't hate them for their action, nature made them like that." He responded "And thanks but don't be sorry, you didn't do anything." He said smiling at her

And so they continued to eat, once Ian was done Natasha received a message from Fury and she left the two alone in the cafeteria, who then left to take a walk until they arrived to the lab where Tony and Bruce are working and heard Tony speaking.

"Well, I promise a stress-free environment. No tension, no surprises." He then proceeded to shock Bruce lightly with an electric stick, getting a 'Ow' from him

"Hey!" Steve said

"Nothing?" Tony asks Bruce ignoring Steve

"Are you nuts?" Steve asks him

"Jury's out. You really have got a lit on it. What's your secret? Mellow jazz, Bongo drums, huge bag of weed?" Tony ask Bruce

"Is everything a joke to you?" Steve ask him

"What's weed?" Ian asks Steve

Everyone got a different reaction to the question, Bruce got a shocked and confused looked, Tony was chuckling and Steve was embarrassed and uneasy with the question, he then gave Tony a death glare.

"Weed is um… is something you take to feel good, but while it feels good it's also very bad for the body that you shouldn't take." Steve tried to explain what it was

"But if it's bad then why would they take it?"

"We'll talk about this later." He told him before turning towards Stark "Threatening the safety of everyone on this ship isn't funny. No offence, Doc." Steve said

"It's okay, I wouldn't have come aboard if I couldn't take handle pointy things."

"You're tip toeing, big man. You need to strut." Tony said

"And you need to focus on the problem, Mr. Stark." Steve said

"Do you think I'm not? Why did Fury call us in? Why now? Why not before? What isn't he telling us?" Tony questions him

"You think Fury's hiding something?" Steve asks

"He's a spy. Captain he's 'the' spy. His secrets have secrets. It's bugging him, too. Isn't it?" Tony said

"Uhh…I just want to finish my work here and-" Bruce said before interrupted

"Doctor?" Steve said

Bruce took a little moment before answering. "A warm light for all mankind. Loki's jab at Fury about the cube."

"I heard it" Steve said

"I think that was meant for you. Even if Barton didn't tell Loki about the tower, it was still all over the news."

"The Stark tower? That big ugly…" Steve couldn't finish as Tony looked at him

"Is that big building with a 'Stark' written?" Ian asks to which Tony nodded

"Yeah, you like it? It powered by a prototype of an arc reactor, I'm kind of the only name in clean energy right now."

"It think it looks weird. Then again all building are strange." Ian deadpan getting chuckles from Bruce and Steve and Tony felt a little ashamed before Bruce turned serious

"So, why didn't SHIELD bring him in on the Tesseract project? What are they doing in the energy business in the first place?" Bruce said

"I should probably look into that once my decryption program finishes breaking into all of SHIELD's secure files." Tony said

"I'm sorry. Did you say…" Steve was beginning to say but Tony interrupted him

"JARVIS has been on it since I hit the bridge. In a few hours, I'll know every dirty secret SHIELD has been trying to hide. Blueberry?" he said as he offered both of them the bag, Steve didn't take, Ian did took some, he had never tasted blue berry before.

"Yet you wonder why they didn't want you around."

"An intelligence organization that fears intelligence? Historically not awesome."

"I think Loki's trying to wind us up. This is a man who means to start a war and if we don't stay focused, he'll succeed. We have orders. We should follow them."

"Following's not really my style."

"And you're all about style, aren't you?"

"Of the people in this room, which one is, A, wearing a spangly outfit, and, B, not of use?"

"Steve, tell me none of this smells a little funky to you." Bruce told him

"I don't smell anything." Ian said

"It's an expression, it means that something isn't right in all this situation."

"Oh, I get it. But you're correct, from what you said something 'smells a little funky'."

"See? Even the kid agrees." Tony said

"Just find the cube." Steve said as he left the room frustrated, with Ian behind him

"Steve? You okay?" Ian asks

"Ian, this isn't something you should meddle in."

"Why?"

"Because this a um…human adult thing, that you wouldn't understand."

"But they say that something isn't right and I understood why it isn't right."

"No! It's just… I'm sorry but I need to do something." Steve said as he begin to leave but when saw Ian following him he stopped.

"Ian don't follow me."

"Why?"

"I need to do this alone, please don't follow me." He said as left, leaving Ian alone on the hallway

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked to himself before walking the opposite way.

He continued wandering on the hallways wondering what happened and if it was because of him that Steve got mad, as he continued walking he would hear whispers and would see people looking at him, he felt uncomfortable as he could actually hear them talking about him. He continued until he felt something approach him, something he already felt, and from around the corner came the source of the presence he was feeling. Thor. The god of thunder seemed to be walking nowhere until he saw Ian and walked towards him.

"Hello um I'm sorry but I do not know your name." he said

"Hi, my name is Ian."

"It's nice to properly meet you Ian, I'm Thor Odinson."

"Nice to meet you too. Hey I would like to apologies for the fight from before."

Thor chuckles "There's nothing to apologies, you fought with a lot of courage, and you possess great strength, that fist did hurt a lot. But I should expected coming from the child of the great Midgard's beast."

"You know my father?" he said as both began walking around the ship together

"All of Asgard has heard from him, the tale of an incredibly powerful and ancient beast that lives in the depths of Midgards oceans. Everyone knows to not disturb or face it as it could destroy most who fight him, even my father is unease with the idea of challenging it."

"I didn't knew my father was known so much. But I don't think I'm that strong or good at fighting, you were able to fight me with ease."

"That's because I have trained a lot to fight better. But I'm sure if you trained, you could become better."

"You think so?"

"Yes, I'm certain you can do it. You're already very strong and brave which is very important, all you need is to know how to use it properly."

"Thanks. You said you were from Asgard? Where is that and what's Midgard?"

"Midgard is how we call this world back where I come from, Asgard is where I come from, the realm where the king, my father keeps watch over all other realms under his rule, including this one. In Asgard we train and prepare ourselves to keep the realms in peace, we fight and celebrate our victories with great feasts."

"Incredible! That sound amazing."

"Yes but despite how advance we are, we can still be brutes and savages who can enjoy war a bit too much."

"Oh, that doesn't sound that amazing. Hey can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"What's 'war'? I keep hearing about it and I know is a bad thing but I never known what it really is, what is it?"

Thor stood there unable to say anything, as he tried to come up with an explanation of something himself thought was horrible. After a minute he answered.

"War is when two or more groups or kingdoms or empires fight against each other and it's where many, many people die fighting."

Ian was shocked by that answer "B-but why? Why would they kill so many others?"

"It depends, sometimes for lands, for fortune, hatred against one another."

"Have you ever been in a war?"

"Yes many, and until very recently, I, enjoyed fighting in wars."

"You did?"

"Yes but certain events showed me the chaos and horrible nature of war, and since then I would only fight in a war if it is absolutely necessary to keep peace in the realms.

"War sounds really horrible. I hope I never get to see a war."

"I hope you don't child. Maybe we should try to talk about something else."

"Yeah that sounds good. What would you like to talk about?"

"Um let me think. During our fight, you absorbed mjolnir's lightning, how did you do it?"

"I found out about that a couple of years ago, it seems that if I get shocked with electricity or a lightning, I can absorb its power to heal myself and recover all my energy back, and with enough of it, I can get a little stronger, or at least that's what I think would happen as I never tried to see if it works"

"That sounds impressive, no wonder you could withstand Mjolnir's lighting?"

"'Mjonril' is your hammer?" to which Thor nodded

"Yes it helps me controlling my powers."

"That's cool. I wish I had something like that to help me fight better."

"You don't need a weapon to learn how to fight. What you need is training and someone to train you."

"Then I hope I can get somebody to help me."

"Well maybe your friend Steve can help you he looked like a warrior himself. But now that I think of it, what would you say if I trained you?"

Ian stopped hearing that offer. "You would?"

"Absolutely, well not right now because I need to get back to Asgard to deal with some problems but once I get done with them I promise you I could train you how to fight better if you want."

"I might not like fighting that much, but fighting better could help me for future situations. Yes I would like to train with you." He replied to him with a small smile which the norse god answered with one of his own

"Great, once I'm done in Asgard, we'll start your training." Thor told him

They then crossed with Natasha who seemed in a bit of a hurry

"Hi Natasha."

"Hi Ian, I'm sorry but I don't have time to talk, I need to find Bruce."

"Last I saw him he was in his lab, why something happened to him?" he asks with a hint of worry as he and Thor followed the spy

"No but I know that Loki could try to manipulate him to get him become his other self."

"You mean the hulk?" Thor ask her

"Yes, we need to get to him." And soon arrived to the lab where Fury, Steve, Tony and Bruce could be heard arguing about something.

"I was wrong director. The world hasn't changed a bit." Steve told fury as they could see a weapon on one of the tables and a screen showed the image of a missile.

"Did you know about this?" Bruce asked Natasha

"You want to think about removing yourself from this environment, Doctor?" she replied

"I was in Calcutta. I was pretty well removed."

"Loki is manipulating you."

"And you've been doing what, exactly?"

"You didn't come here because I bat my eyelashes at you."

"Yes, and not leaving because suddenly you get a little twitchy. I'd like to know why SHIELD is using the Tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction." This last comment was towards Fury.

"Because of him." He said as he pointed at Thor

"Me?" Thor ask

"Last year, Earth got a visitor from another planet who had a grudge match that leveled a small town. We learned that not only are we not alone, but we are hopelessly, hilariously, outgunned."

"My people want nothing but peace with your planet."

"But you are not the only people out there, are you? And you're not the only threat. The world's filling up with people who can't be matched, that can't be controlled, and that's without counting him and his father and all the others monsters who are hiding in the world." Fury said pointing at Ian

"My father keeps the balance of the world, he wants nothing but to protect the Earth. And all the other monsters are sleeping they can't wake up unless someone does it."

"And you want to control them like you did with the cube? And you want to control Ian?" Steve said

"Your work with the Tesseract is what drew Loki to it, and his allies. It is a signal to all the realms that the Earth is ready for a higher form of war." Thor said

"A higher form?" Steve asked

"You forced our hand. We had to come up with something" Fury said

"A nuclear deterrent. Because that always calms everything right now." Tony said

"Remind me again how you made your fortune, Stark."

"I'm sure he still made weapons, Stark would be neck-deep…" Steve was saying

"Hold on. How is this now about me?" Tony said

I'm sorry, isn't everything?" Steve mocked him

"I thought humans were involved than this." Thor said

"Excuse me, did we come to your planet and blow stuff up?" Fury told him

You treat your champions with such mistrust. Maybe I should take Ian with me to Asgard, there he would get treated as he should be instead of being consider as a threat." Thor spat on him

"Are you really that naïve? SHIELD monitors potential threats. And no one said that Ian would get hunted or treated like a thing." Natasha countered

"So now SHIELD keep children on threat watch?" Bruce mocked her

And so everyone was arguing against each other, insulting and mocking each other, everyone but one. Ian.

He was getting overwhelmed with how much hate everyone was talking to each other, people who he started to care deeply were fighting in front of him. A wave of anxiety and stress hit him, wondering how it came to this. He then felt something in the back of his mind, he turned to find the scepter glowing abnormally. He felt as something inside of it, something yelling inside that was causing all of this, which h taught was Loki's doing as it was his staff. So he gathered his courage and tried to calm the situation.

"Hey guys? Guys? Guys!?Please stop!" but it was in vain as they kept arguing which only helped to push him more over the edge, and he did something he hadn't done in a long time. He roared.

"**SKREEEEEEEONGHK**" this caused everyone to cover their ears, once he was done everyone looked at him.

"I'm sorry, but I had to. Look at you, this is what Loki wants, this is how he wins. All of us yelling and arguing. Please stop, I know you're better than this." All the room went silent as they looked down in shame for such demeanor. The silence was interrupted by a small beep coming from a computer.

"Got it" Tony said, while Bruce made his way to the computer

"You located the Tessearct?" Thor asked

"I can get there the fastest." Tony said

"The Tesseract belong on Asgard, not with humans." Thor told everyone

"You're not going alone." Steve stopped Tony

"You're gonna stop me?" Tony asks him

"Put on the suit, let's find out who lasts the longer." Steve challenge him

"I'm not afraid to hit an old man."

"Put on the suit."

"Oh my god." Bruce said as he saw that the screen showed that the Cube was in New York.

**BOOM**

* * *

**That's all for this chapter folks. Sorry this one took so long to come out but I had to calm down after what happened after the last chapter of 'The kid of the Normandy', but don't worry I haven't forgotten this story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, this is my gift for you for the New Year.**

**As usual, review the chapter all negative and positive feedback is welcome, just don't be rude.**

**So goodbye, I hope you have a good night and Happy New Year everyone, let's hope this 2020 is a good year for all of us. And I'll see you in the next chapter of 'The kid of the Normandy'.**

**Bye bye**


	5. The colors of anger

**Hello everyone, long time no see, last time it was the past decade am I right? So here's the new chapter of 'The Avenger's Titan'. But before we get into the story, let's check the reviews shall we, there are a couple of them:**

**RyuujiVantek: thank you.**

**grabielamartinez199: Yes, yes I am and will do**

**raikun29: First review, WHAT?! He does have a son?! No no no, you're pranking me, I don't believe it, but I'll look that up to see if it's true. Now let's see…  
"One hour later." With a french accent  
…Oh my…so he does have a son called Ian…would you look at that. No, wait Marvel I-I didn't knew about it! I swear I didn't! HELP ME AHH!  
But all seriousness I genuinely didn't knew, what are the odds right? But thanks for the review.  
Second review, yes he has wings instead of a tail, my titan oc my rules, the backstory, yeah…not my finest work. But you're right I want to work it better in interaction, which could still be better but I think it is good enough, the backstory will be fleshed out in the future, for the 2014 godzilla arc.  
Third review, well yeah he might be powerful and all, but he has little to no fighting experience so it was only logical that he would be outmatched by both of them. Thanks for reviews, they mean a lot.**

**Raven2327: Glad to know that my story is worthy of such honor, thanks :)**

**Guest 1: Yeah about that, I'm afraid that won't happen, the first one not until later on, and the second one simply no, that would be overkill, so no sorry.**

**Guest 2: Here's your update :)**

**Guest 3: How did you do it? Are you spying me? LEAVE ME ALONE!**

**And with that out of the way, let's dive into this new chapter, allons-y!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The colors of anger**

**BOOM!**

An explosion covered the lab, sending everyone crashing against the walls and sending Natasha, Bruce and Ian outside of the lab and falling hard on a lower level. The first ones to recover were Tony and Steve.

"Put on the suit" Steve told him

"Yeah." Tony answered as they rushed out of the room while alarms could be heard all across the helicarrier

The next one to get back up was Fury, "Hill!" he said through his earpiece

"External detonation. Number three engine is down. We've been hit. Can they get it running? Talk to me." Hill said as she approach an agent

"Turbine looks mostly intact, but it's impossible to get out there to make repairs while we're in the air." The agent explained while looking at the screen in front of him

"If we lose one more engine, we won't be. Somebody's got to get outside and patch the engine." She told Fury

"Stark you copy that?" Fury asked

"I'm on it." Tony answered through the comms

"Coulson, initiate defensive lockdown in the detention section, then get to the armory." He ordered "Romanoff?" he asked as he left the lab

* * *

**Back with Natasha**

"We're okay" she said as struggled to free her foot from a pipe that fell on her foot, right beside her were Ian who was a little dizzy from the explosion and Bruce who looked to be okay, but he was starting to groan a lot.

"We're okay right?" she asked as she noticed that Bruce was starting to act weird.

"Oww, what happened?" Ian asked to no one as he sit back up

"Ian, you're okay?" she asked

"Yeah, just a little dizzy but I'm okay. What about you- Wow are you okay?" he asked as he saw that her foot was stuck under a pipe. He quickly got on his feet and easily lifted the pipe with his super strength. She quickly got to her feet before thanking him.

"Thank you Ian."

"You're welcome, Doctor Banner, are you okay?" he asked him but he was groaning a lot, it didn't took long for them to realize what was happening.

"Oh no, Bruce you got to fight it. This is just what Loki wants. We're going to be okay, listen to me." She told him as she and Ian tried to approach him but we're unsure what to do other than to try to reason with him.

"Are you hurt?" came the voice of an engineer who was walking by and saw them but Natasha made them signs to leave while Ian was still trying to reason with him

"It's going to be all right Bruce, we'll help you and keep you safe from whatever it's happening, I promise you I will help-" Ian said but was cut off

"**YOU PROMISE?!**" Bruce yelled with a monstrous voice as he began to turn into the monster that's deep inside of him, leaving nothing but fear in both Ian and Natasha's face before casting them a last glance as he continued to transform.

Without a second to lose, Natasha grabbed the boy's hand, they looked behind them only to see that Bruce was no more, replaced by a green monster full of rage, named Hulk, who looked at them full of rage and charged at them with a mighty roar.

"Don't let go." Natasha said as both begun running away from Hulk, who was right on their tail. And with a little jumping and running they manage to lose him, but that didn't meant they we're out of danger, once the hulk lost them out of sight he began to wonder around looking for them. Hiding behind some columns, Natasha was recovering her breath, she looked at Ian who was scared and breathing very fast, she kneeled down to his level

"Shh, it's okay, it's okay, we'll get out of here, but I'm going to need you to be very quiet while we walk and never leave my side understood?" she whispered to him, he only nodded before taking her hand and walking out of the place behind Natasha who was holding her gun with her free hand .

As they walked they would hear heavy footsteps and some loud roars in the distance reminding them of the present danger. But soon enough everything got very quiet, too quiet for Natasha's liking when suddenly, Hulk appeared seemingly out of nowhere, roaring at them, she then shot a pipe right over Hulk's head which had pressured gas, distracting him long for both of them to get away. They reached a small corridor wide enough for just one person to pass at the time.

"Go I'll be right behind you." She instructed as Ian began to run as fast as he could, Natasha following, but soon enough Hulk was also behind them.

Ian didn't notice but he was getting further and further away from Natasha, while Hulk was only getting closer to her as he destroyed everything in his path. Once close enough, he backhanded her, sending her crashing against the hard metal wall. Ian heard it, he turned around and saw how Hulk was about smash her.

He began to think he needed to do something, but Hulk was very scary, and he was very afraid of him, however if he didn't do anything, Natasha, one of the few people who has showed him nothing but kindness, and probably one of the few people he could consider as human say 'friends' would be hurt or worse. So he decided that despite his fear, he wasn't going to let his friend get hurt.

He charged at hulk and jumped on his head and started punching his face "Stay away from her you jerk!" he yell as he kept punching his face, Hulk was violently trying to get him off. But then a blur send them through the wall, once on the other side it was revealed that it was Thor who knocked them out.

The three of them quickly got to their feet and into face off getting ready for a fight. On one side there was Hulk and in the other was Thor and a little nervous Ian.

"Are you hurt?" Thor asked the boy

"I'm okay, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but it seems that we'll be starting your training sooner than we though."

"Understood, so what first?"

"First lesson, make sure your stance is strong but will allow you to be ready to dodge any attack he could throw at you, and also to be able to respond to his attack quicKLY!" Thor told him as Hulk tried to punch him, only for Thor to demonstrate his lesson by dodging his strike and counter with one of his own, he then dodge another strike but had to block Hulk's next punch who then began to put pressure, making Thor use both of his arms to hold Hulk's arm.

"We're not your enemies, Banner. Try to think." Thor said struggling trying to reason with him but to no avail, before turning to Ian "Strike his leg!" he told him

Ian nodded as he nervously went and punch Hulk's knee, making Hulk to lose his balance, this allowed Thor to deliver a right hook followed by an uppercut to the green monster.

"Now strike him in the face and step back." Thor said, and Ian did so, he ran at Hulk who was staggered by the last strike and punch him right in the face and he stepped back just in time to avoid a swing from said monster. Thor then came and delivered a right hook and dodge Hulk's punch.

"Second lesson, analyze your opponent, try to find his weak points, wait for the right opportunity and when you're ready, you strike." He told him as he extended his hand as Hulk came charging at them.

Ian was wondering what he was doing, but focused on what Thor just said, search for weak points on the charging Hulk, he was getting very fast and close to them, maybe he could use that on his favor, with how fast he was stopping would be very hard, so he could attempt to go for his legs, that way, Hulk would fell hard on the floor. So got ready to make his move, he waited for Hulk to get close enough, meanwhile his left leg started to glow with a blue color, he then turned to Thor and with a simple look between them they managed to make plan of attack. When Hulk was close enough, Ian ran at him, he then ducked Hulk's punch and kicked his legs with his glowing leg, making Hulk trip over and was about to fall on Thor but Mjolnir arrived just in time to his hand at swing it at Hulk's face sending him crashing at a nearby jet.

At first it seemed that it worked but they quickly saw that they mainly just made Hulk angrier, who then ripped one of the jet's wings and threw it at them, both of who were charging at the monster

"GET DOWN!" Thor yelled at Ian as both avoided the wing, Thor then launched his hammer at Hulk, who caught it in his hand, but didn't manage to stop it and landed on the ground still holding Mjolnir, he tried to raise the hammer but it didn't budge, he tried to lift it but no matter how hard he try, it wouldn't move.

Thor then came and delivered a knee in Hulk's face before grabbing his hammer and getting on top of Hulk. Ian was not far behind as he jumped and grabbed on to Hulk's right arm. Hulk got very irritated and then jumped through the roof with both of his opponents, and landed back on the lab where they were a couple of minutes ago.

Hulk quickly got up and grabbed Ian, who was still on the ground by the leg and used him as a weapon to strike Thor who just got up, sending him across the room, then he slammed Ian to the ground before throwing him into Thor, just as he was getting closer to the duo a jet could be seen from the lab's window that started firing at Hulk, this didn't manage to do anything besides making him angry, so he then jumped into the jet before starting tearing it down.

Thor and Ian, who had taken cover from the jet, were now able to recover their breath for a moment.

"Do you think he will be okay?" Ian asked him as he got back to his feet

"What?"

"Do you think he'll get hurt?"

"I'm sure he'll be fine, from this fight alone I can say the Hulk is quite durable." Thor responded

"But should we have followed him to make sure he doesn't get hurt once he reaches the ground? What if something bad happens to him? What if-." Ian was getting more and more worried for Bruce, he knew Bruce wasn't doing all of that voluntarily and he wanted to check if he was okay, but was cut off by Thor grabbing his shoulders

"Ian, calm down. I know that you're worried about him, so am I, but right now we have a more important task at hand, I need you to help see that Loki doesn't escape from his cell or more people will get hurt. I promise you will look for Banner once we check on Loki, all right?" Ian was still unsure but after a minute he sigh and nodded and the two went to the detention area.

They managed to arrive without much trouble, but not fast enough for they saw Loki cell opening up, Thor sprinted attempting to stop him from leaving, he was close enough he launched himself at Loki, who seemed surprised at first, but Thor simply went through him for it was just an illusion, Ian, who was behind him stop on his track when he saw the illusion and saw how the cell's door closed behind Thor trapping him. They then turned and saw Loki outside looking at Thor whit a mind controlled soldier behind him who closed the door.

"Will you ever not fall for that?" Loki mocked him

As the soldier was leaving he saw Ian and fired at him, fortunately for Ian, he was bullet proof and he went punched the soldier, landing in front of Loki unconscious, who just realized that the offspring was there as well.

"It's seems you got yourself a new pet." Loki said as Ian approached him. Thor enraged punched the cell leaving a crack on the glass but also making the cell to almost fell of the helicarrier, leaving everyone on the edge.

"Let him go." Ian said

"What will you do if I don't? Attack me? Your father might be powerful but you're hardly a threat, as we both already know. Unless you want to recreate that scene, maybe we could find a new ending, don't you agree?" then the soldier started to get back up.

"Ow where am I? What-"he was interrupted by blue blast that came from the real Loki who was away of everyone else. Ian was left in shock, he just killed someone who worked for him.

"Why did you do that?!" he yelled at the god

"I could ask you a similar question. Why would you live among these pathetic creatures, they're nothing to someone like you. You could rule over them with ease. So why?"

"They're not pathetic! They're more than what you can see! Yes some of them are bad, but there are some who are good, they are an example of what's the balance of the world."

"Balance? You think are an example of some natural order? You really are so naïve! Humans destroy their world and each other's out of greed and pleasure. With no remorse of what happens to all to the creatures of this world. All because of their freedom, your father should have killed them a long time ago, but I guess I'll have to do his job, for it appears not even he can do it properly."

This angered Ian who went to attack him but Loki effortlessly dodge him over and over again all with a grin on his face.

"Ian! Leave, you can't fight him yet!" Thor said as he watched the whole thing unable to do anything to help his student.

Loki grabbed an incoming punch and started twisting his arm, making Ian fall to his knees.

"Oh my, brother. Have you gotten attached to this child? How about we see just how attached you are to it." He said as twisted even more Ian's arm, making him yell in pain, the god proceeded to dislocate his arm getting an even louder yell from the child. He then let it go, Ian then fell to floor holding his arm in pain. Loki then proceeded to grab him launched him against the hand rail. Ian tried to get back up but was interrupted by a savage kick to the face. Loki then lifted him up and started to punch him with his staff up before he slashed him across the chest.

"NOO! Loki stop it! He has nothing to do with this!" Thor pleaded to his brother, who looked at him with an evil grin before punching Ian one more time, falling to the ground before walking back to the console. Ian weakly got back to his feet, and he was going to attack again but halted himself, he remembered what Thor told him, look for a weakness, but it was hard, he hadn't shown any kind of weakness, he would need to take him by surprise.

"Humans think us immortals, would you like to find out?" Loki said as he pushed a button and the cage dropped with his brother inside to the ground. As he was about to leave, he saw Ian standing once again

"So much for being the offspring of the beast. Any last words?" he said as he grabbed him by the neck, but failed to see agent Coulson coming from behind a strange weapon, but Ian did and grew a small smirk and soon his back started to glow.

"Y-yes, this." He then opened his mouth as wide as he could and shot a blue beam point blank in Loki's face, it wasn't quite powerful as Ian wanted but in his state it was more than enough for Loki to drop him and roll out of the way for Coulson to shot Loki with an orange beam that send him through the wall.

Coulson dropped the gun and went to check on Ian who was on the ground half conscious, holding his chest in pain.

"Hey, hey kid talk to me, what happened?"

"W-where is he?" Ian ask, Coulson understood who he was talking, he turned to the hole on the wall but no one was there, Loki had gotten away

"He's gone, but don't worry, we'll stop him."

"I'm s-sorry I-I couldn't s-stop him." Ian said still in pain

"No no it's okay, it's not your fault, and he just was smarter than all of us."

Fury then came in followed by a squad of shield soldiers, he approached the duo and was speechless for second before asking

"Where is he?"

"Sorry boss." Coulson said as he pointed to the hole leading to the empty hallway, Fury sighed before looking at the kid and then pressed his earpiece.

"Get a med team to the detention level, the kid is injured." This was heard not only by the med team, but by everyone including agent Hill, Natasha, Tony and Steve.

* * *

**The Med bay, a couple of minutes later**

Ian was sleeping on a bed, recovering from Loki's beat down, but thanks to his healing factor he was recovering quickly, the slash on the chest was almost gone, and it had reduced to a small cut. Beside his bed was Steve, Tony and agent Coulson. It was dead silent, no spoked a word for they could only watch the floor and feel defeated, the only sound was the heart monitors reading Ian's pulse.

Steve in particularly felt guilty for the kid's condition with how close he and Ian became, even though he knew there wasn't something he could have done about it in that moment, he kept wishing he would have been able.

The door opened to show Fury coming in, the moment he entered he felt the dark ambience

"Where dead in the air up here." he began "Our communications, the location of the Cube, Banner, Thor…I got nothing for you. Yes, we were going to build an arsenal with the Tesseract. I never put all my cards on that number, though, because I was playing something even riskier. There was an idea, Stark knows this, called the Avengers initiative. The idea was to bring together a group of remarkable people, to see if they could become something more. To see if they could work together, so when we needed them, they could fight the battles we never could. I see now that he could be one of them, not a threat, a hero."

Tony had heard enough and decided to leave the room, leaving Fury, Steve and Coulson behind.

"Well it's an old fashion notion." Fury said before leaving

"We'll get him for this, I promise." Coulson tried to reassure Steve, while he approached the bed

"I know. Keep an eye on him for me, I need to do something." Steve ask Coulson who nodded as Steve left to look for Stark

After a while he found him looking at where the cell holding Loki had been. Tony heard him but still never turned to look at Steve.

"How did the two met?" Tony asked

"He was in the streets, alone, scared, crying. He was lost. And when I saw him in the eyes, I could see myself in him. Alone in a world we didn't knew."

"He's a good kid, but I'm sorry to say it, also an idiot."

"Why? For doing what was good?"

"For fighting Loki alone."

"He did what any of us would have done in that moment."

"He should have waited, he should have…"

"And you think I didn't wanted that it would have ended in a different way or that I was there? But sometimes there's no other way Tony, no matter how much we hate it."

"Right, no other way."

"I know it's hard but we have put it aside, and make sure Loki's stop so he can pay for this. Now Loki needs a power source-"

"He made it personnel." Tony cut him off

"It's not the point."

"That is the point. That's Loki's point. He hit us right where we live. Why?"

"To tear us apart."

"Yeah, divide and conquer is great, but he knows he has to take us out to win, right? That's what he wants. He wants to beat us, he wants to be seen doing it. He wants an audience."

"Yeah, we caught his act at Stuttgart."

"Yeah, that's just the previews. This is opening night. And Loki, he's a full tilt diva, right? He wants flowers, he wants parades. He wants a monument built to the skies with his name plastered…" Tony stopped mid-sentence as he realize where Loki was "Son of a b***h."

After telling Steve about where Loki was, he went to fix his armor. Meanwhile Steve went to get back up, and arrived at Natasha's room.

"How's he?" she ask him the moment he opened the door

"He's getting better, but he hasn't woke up yet. But it's time to go."

"Go where?"

"I'll tell you on the way. Can you fly one of those jets?"

Then Clint Barton, also known as Hawkeye, one of Natasha's oldest and closest friends came out of the bathroom

"I can." He said

"You got a suit?"

"Yeah."

"Then suit up." Steve said as he left to get ready to go get Loki. Soon we could see everyone including Thor, Tony and even Brue (who was bargaining with a farmer to get a bike to get to the city) getting ready for a battle no one knows what to expect.

Meanwhile back in the med bay, Ian started to open his eyes…

* * *

**And that does it for this chapter, I know it's little shorter than expected, I have been caught up with homework and exams, but now with the whole school closing because the corona virus maybe I will be able to write more a faster but I won't make promises.**

**Now now, Ian will be in the final battle don't worry, and speaking of, who else is excited for the final battle? But what do you think about this new addition to the story, was good? Was it bad? Excellent? Horrible? Tell me your thoughts about it, review please, and just don't be mean.**

**So I hope this chapter helps you pass time in your quarantines, and I'll see you in the next chapter of "The kid of the Normandy".**

**Bye bye :)**


	6. Battle of New York

**Hello everyone and welcome to a new chapter of "The Avenger's Titan", so first of all if any of you have read the latest news about "The kid of the Normandy" I had to put that story into hiatus since I spend a lot of time trying to figure out what to do but in the end I simply couldn't write down even a single word.**

**Which explains why so much time went on without updates for any of the two stories but I think I might be able to write something for this one. So without a further a doo, allons'y.**

**So first thing first let' see the reviews:**

**Gabrielamartinez199: Yes I'm trying.**

**Rubeneliasrivera: I don't know if I should feel bad that I'm so predictable, but where is that example, in pinterest? reddit? Google images? Where is it because I haven't been able to find it.**

**Raikun29: Thanks man, I really appreciate your reviews and I am glad you enjoy it :) And yes he is a threat for him and the mad titan, after all their both titans who seek to save the balance of life.**

**Guest: Thank you, glad you like it.**

**KaijuMaster19: Yes, but he prefers "The prince of all monsters", or will eventually, even if that will be his second favorite title.**

**And now let's dive into the story, shall we.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Battle for New York**

Ian began opening his eyes as he sit on the edge of the medical bay, he felt a little dizzy as he looked around the room until he saw Agent Coulson besides him talking with somebody in his earpiece, when he turned he saw Ian was awake, so he quickly ended his conversation before addressing him.

"Hey kid, how are you feeling?" he asked Ian

"A little dizzy, but I'm okay" he replied as he checked himself to see if the injuries he got from both Hulk and Loki had healed, finding that all of them had healed as if they didn't happened, the only thing left were the scratches in his clothes.

"Glad to hear it." Coulson said as Ian got off the bed "I think you'll be needing some new clothes." He joked looking at the state of his shirt and pants

"Yeah, looks like it. Hey where's Steve? And the others?"

"Well they left for-" Coulson was interrupted when somebody called him in his earpiece. "What? Could you repeat that boss? Oh no. Quick, follow me, something happened." He told Ian who nodded before the two got to the bridge.

When they arrived they saw every agent looking at their screens witnessing how a portal had appears on top of the Stark Tower. It had started. Loki's army crossed the portal and began raining havoc on the streets of New York.

"What's happening?" Ian asked

"Loki just opened a portal on top of Stark building and has brought an army to invade Earth. And Captain Rogers, Agent Romanoff, Agent Barton and Stark just left to face his army." Fury explained without even looking at him

"What!? Steve and others just went to fight them?!" Ian exclaimed

"Yes."

"And aren't we going to do something about it!?" the young titan asked with worry for his friends

"Our little fight with Loki's soldiers left us at a less than adequate conditions, this ship isn't in conditions to fight. All we have left is to hope that they can win." Fury said

"Then we are just going to watch? There's nothing we can do!?" Ian asked

"We might not, but that's not the question you should ask yourself." Fury said getting a strange look from Ian.

"What do you mean?" he asked as Fury turned and looked at him in the eyes

"There's an alien invasion happening right now, and if it isn't stooped all that we know, and probably all life in the planet will end. So I ask you, what you are "you" going do to do? Are you going to sit and watch it, and wait to see how it ends? Or are you going to do something about it?"

Ian looked at the screens showing the whole invasion taking place. What would he do? This were beings from space, beings with the sole purpose is destroy the world and all life in it, and something he never thought about or even possible which kinda of scared him. But, if he didn't go out and helped to stop them, animals would die. People would die! His friends would die! He wasn't going to let that happen if he could do something about it, he might not like fighting, but now, he was determined to fight those space invaders and show them that they can't mess with his home!

"I will stop them! And when it's over, I'll punch that jerk Loki in his ugly face!" he declared with determination pouring out of his voice, getting a smirk out of Fury and Coulson's face

"In that case, you'll be needing some new clothes. Come I got something for you." Coulson told him as he let Ian into a room where there was what at first looked at another SHIELD uniform, but on closer look, it was much smaller, it didn't had the SHIELD logo. The color scheme was different, instead of blue it was dark grey with electric blue lines running down the arms and legs and a little bit of amber lines in the chest.

"Wow. That looks so cool! Is that for me?" Ian said with excitement

"Yeah, this what the team manage to do in the little time they had since we discovered you. I take it that you like it."

"Of course I do! It looks awesome! No one had given me anything before! Thank you." He said with a huge smile as he went and hugged Coulson

"Think nothing of it kid. Now go and try it on, you have work to do." Coulson said with a smile

Ian proceed to put his new suit on, finding out that in the back there were two holes made so he could open his wings without having to break the shirt, which he though was great and made his new uniform even cooler. Once done he could feel how it fitted him perfectly. Then he followed Coulson who led him to the door that went into the landing tracks on top of the Helicarrier.

"So, ready for this?" Coulson asked getting a nod form the kid

"Good, take this and put it in you right ear, this will allow us to stay in contact with you, when you want to talk just press the button in the center and speak." Coulson told him as he handed an earpiece to Ian who did as instructed.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome, now go and be a hero, we'll be rooting for you and the others." He said as he opened the door leading to the exterior. "New York is in that direction, just keep flying in that direction you'll see it soon enough." He said pointing towards his right.

"Okay, thank you, I'll see you later, goodbye." Ian told him, Coulson waved at him before returning inside the Helicarrier

Ian opened his wings and flew towards the city.

* * *

**New York**

Shortly he saw the city, but he was shocked by what he was seeing, there we're aliens flying everywhere, many buildings were on fire and explosions could be seen on the streets as the invaders were shooting at anyone they laid eyes on.

Once he was in the city, his presence didn't went unnoticed as three gliders went towards him and started shooting at him. Ian flew from his attackers evading their shots before turning and bracing himself as he charged at one of the ships. When he got close he punched it in the center making it explode, he expected to feel pain from punching it, not knowing exactly what to expect from punching an alien aircraft.

But the pain he expected never came, in fact the alien glider broke easily in his opinion. So but this believe to the test, he charged the other two Chitauri that attacked him, and like the first one, he was able to destroy them with ease. This brought down any kind of doubt he had about himself. This guys weren't that tough, he was stronger than them. But he was brought from his thoughts as another shot pass right next to him, six more Chitauris were flying towards him. Maybe there weren't that strong, but there sure was a lot of them.

Ian charged at his attackers, slamming into one of the gliders, he then grabbed one them, and throw it at two others and he finished the remaining ones using his atomic breath.

He continued flying looking for his friends and destroying any Chitauri he came across. Ian then saw how lighting appeared from seemingly nowhere not too far from where he was and made his way towards it, but in his way he spotted something moving on the ground, or rather someone which brought a smile in his face.

* * *

If you would have told Steve that he would find himself fighting off an army of aliens brought by a god, he would have asked you if you needed help finding the nearest hospital. And yet this was what he was dealing with at the moment.

He just talked to the police officers about keeping the civilians out of the line of fire, through different suggestions, at first they didn't wanted to listening to him, but after he easily defeated a couple of Chitauri in front of the officer, who wasted no time in following the Captain's suggestions.

Right now he was making his way back to Natasha and Clint's position to help them fight off the invaders. During his way back, he thought a little about Ian, the boy he had found and had gowned fond of. He thought about what would happen to the boy after all this is over, where would he go, what would be of him.

He thought that maybe Ian could stay with him, he like the kid and he was knew little of the world, so maybe the two of them could perhaps explore and discover the world of the modern times that he just had started to explore. It would be nice to have somebody with him for his new adventure, somebody who's in the same boat as he was.

But his train of thoughts is interrupted once he reached the others, he tackled two Chitauri before punching other two, he got ready to face others who were approaching them but they were stroke down by some lighting, the origin of said lighting revealed up to be Thor who landed in front of them.

"What's the story upstairs?" Steve asked Thor

"The power surrounding the cube is impenetrable." Thor said

"Thor is right. We gotta deal with these guys." Tony told them on the comms

"How do we do this?" Natasha asked

"As a team." Steve said

Thor was about to say something but he never got the chance, as three gliders were making their way towards them, they got ready to fight back, when suddenly one of the gliders was destroyed, the group manage to see a figure moving to attack another of the gliders, and by the time the figure had destroyed the last one, they all had discovered who it was, minus Hawkeye, who hadn't seen him before. After destroying the chitauri, Ian landed in front of them.

"Guys! You're alright!" Ian said as he looked at them with a smile

"Ian? What are you doing here?" Steve asked

"I came to help you fight Loki's army."

"Ian, are you sure you realize what you're about to do?" Steve asked, to which Ian's smile disappeared

"Yes, I understand that it's dangerous Steve. But if I don't do anything, people will get hurt alongside with all the animals and the world. This my home and if I won't let this aliens destroyed if I can do something about it. And I'm not the only one who thinks that." Ian said as the sound of a motorcycle behind him, everyone looked over the source of the noise and saw as Banner arrived in what looked like an old motorcycle. He got down and looked at the chaos that was happening

"So, this all seems horrible." Bruce told them

"I've seen worse." Natasha said

"Sorry."

"No, we could use a little worse."

"Stark, we got them." Steve said on the comms

"Banner and DragonBoy?" Tony said

"Just like you said."

"Then tell them to suit up. I'm bringing the party to you." Tony said as he appeared from behind a building while being chased by a giant and armored serpent that was flying right behind him. The serpent, known as Leviathan, followed Ironman who went towards his teammates and soon was basically flying centimeters from the ground.

The leviathan was behind him and was now focused on the rest of the group, crashing against everything in its path.

"I-I don't see how that's a party." Natasha said

"I think it was an expression, because I don't see a party either." Ian said as his fist begun to glow, getting ready to fight it, as everyone else was. But Banner simply was calmly walking toward the space serpent.

"Doctor Banner. Now might be a really good time for you to get angry." Steve told him

"That's my secret Captain. I'm always angry." Bruce said as he turned into the Hulk and punched the Leviathan right in the face, stopping it on its tracks, the leviathan began to flip, breaking some of the armor and exposing some of the soft spots.

"Hold on." Tony said as he aimed one of the spots before firing a missile making the middle section of the beast to explode, everyone on the ground took cover from the explosion and bits of the serpent that fell while the head fell from the elevated highway.

Many chitauri who were climbing on the buildings, looked at what happen and screamed at the group seeing how they destroyed their flying beast.

In the response the group of seven got in a circle, looking at all the aliens on the buildings.

Away from where they were, Loki also saw this, "Send the rest" he said to his troops. From the portal, more gliders and even more Leviathans came flying out of it.

"Guys." Natasha said as the rest notice the incoming forces.

"Called it Captain." Tony said

"Alright, listen up. Until we can close that portal up there, our priority is containment. Barton I want you on that roof, eyes on everything, call-out patterns and strays. Stark, Ian you two got the perimeter, anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or you turn it to ash."

"Can you give me a lift?" Clint asked both of them.

"Sure. Good luck guys." Ian said as stretched his wings and he grabbed Barton and carried him to the top of the building.

"Hey, I don't think we have met, I'm Ian."

"Clint, thanks for the lift by the way."

"Nice to meet you Clint. Well, see you later and good luck."

"Thanks, you too kid." Clint said as Ian flew away. "Looks like a good kid." He said to himself before starting to fire arrows at the gliders.

Ian went after the Chitauri that were climbing the buildings, he flew and crashed into one of them and began to strike down all the aliens he could see. The invaders tried to fight but were utterly outclassed by sheer might of the young titan who was destroying them, and continued until there wasn't any left on the building.

He continued by engaging more gliders, making quick work of them with his atomic breath, he then was shot in the back by another group, Ian had to admit, it did hurt him a little but nothing he couldn't handle. He dodged the incoming fire, flying in the opposite direction, he then turned by a building, the gliders followed short unknown to them that he hidden right on the corner of the building and now he was chasing them.

He went for the closest one, he got into the glider, punching the one in the back, sending him flying to the ground, and he grabbed the pilot and throw him out of the glider. He then crashed it against another glider, and continued tearing down the any other glider he saw.

He did this for a while, he spotted a squad flying by, but they were shooting at something, Ian followed them and destroyed all of them. He saw what they were after, they were shooting at…one of their own? Why? Ian got closer and so why. He could see Natasha driving the glider, he went and flew closer, and Natasha saw him coming.

"Hey kid. Thanks for taking them off my tail" She said

"Hi Natasha, you're welcome. Can I ask why are you flying in one of those?"

"Well, we need to close the portal so we can find out how to take it out. And the fastest way I could do it was borrowing one of theirs."

"Oh okay, would you like if I help you taking anyone who gets on your…tail was it? Expressions are so confusing." Natasha chuckled at his response

"Yeah, would be nice if I don't have anyone shooting at me while going there." And so they both headed to the Stark tower.

But soon a glider was shooting at them, Ian looked behind them and saw that Loki was in the glider firing at them, with a Chitauri that was piloting it. Ian went straight at it, Loki targeted him, and he actually got him twice, which cause Ian to dive under the glider just before he made contact.

Loki apparently thought he had taken the young titan down, but didn't saw that Ian was flying right under him. His fist glowed blue and flew as fast as he could and punched the glider from below, making it explode and sending Loki flying to the Stark tower.

Ian was about to attack the god but someone beat him to it.

Hulk just was around the area and he launched Loki inside the building, more specifically into the room where he had been with Ironman before the invasion. Ian looked from the outside and saw how apparently Loki was yelling at the Hulk, but then Loki was slammed repeatedly against the floor and saw the hulk left after mocking him by saying "Puny god", which earned a laugh from the the kid who had witness the beat down.

He then remembered Natasha and flew up to the top of the tower, he was relieved to see that his friend was there safe and sound.

"Hey are you alright?" he asked her

"Yeah don't worry. Thanks for taking him out."

"You're welcome. Need help with something else."

"I think I can take it from here, thanks again." She said as Ian went back to the fight below.

He quickly spotted a group of gliders and went straight for them, this time however, this group got lost behind a building, and when Ian made his way around the building he was greeted with a leviathan that was just a few inches from him and had his mouth wide open.

Ian didn't had any time to evade it and found himself between the teeth of the flying monstrosity, the leviathan bite down on him, so Ian had to use his bare hand and feet on the tooth to keep them at bay, but this caused that his hands got cut by sharp teeth and one his feet got actually pierced by the teeth, causing the young boy to scream in pain.

Using his super strength he kept the monster from chewing him off, but the more he did, the more he hurt his hands and foot, if he keep this up he would eventually let go of the teeth and would get eaten, and he knew that.

He open the mouth wide enough to fire his atomic breath, he use all the energy he had and putted out on his attack with the hopes of taking the monster down, and short enough the blue beam pierced the head of the beast burning away the brain of the beast who fell to ground.

But Ian was still on his mouth. When the beast crashed down on the ground, the impact send Ian across, crashing against a couple of car until he stopped rolling on the ground. Dizzy from the crash tried getting back up, but falling to his knees as he realized that a piece of the tooth was still stuck on his foot. He reached for it and pulled out, getting a small scream from it.

He stretched his wing and tried to return to the skies, until three shots were fired at him, two on his back and one on his left wing, making him fall to the ground. When he got up he looked and saw how dozens of gliders were reuniting above him and many foot soldiers arrived as well.

Ian saw that he was surrounded and before he could do anything, all the chitauri fired at him. His visions was suddenly covered with explosions and smoke as his body was filled with pain. This went for a while until the chitauri stopped as none of them could see their target by all the smoke from the attack, some noticed a faint blue light on the dust and a very low sound was heard.

The ground troops approached the light as it got brighter and the noise got louder, when the light move straight for a soldier and he was launch across the street, and then another, and another, and another. None could see what was happening. And once the dust cleared all the soldiers in the ground were nowhere to be found for they had been launched many meters away.

And in the middle of all of it, was Ian, his shirt was gone and his pants were burned and barely holding, he was covered in bruises, cuts and was breathing hard. And yet the most surprising details was that his body was glowing with a neon blue as a strange noise came from his body.

Before the gliders could fire again, Ian released the energy on his body creating a massive blue shockwave that destroyed all the gliders. Once finished, Ian fell on his back from the exhaustion of using that last attack and from his injuries.

"T-that's-a n-new one." He said as he tried to catch his breath, he had never done that attack before, he didn't even knew he could do it, it just…happened.

He didn't got a break as he heard from his earpiece, which had somehow survived the previous onslaught, that someone was talking, it didn't took much time for him to recognize the voice of Fury.

"Stark! Ian! Do you hear me? We have a missile headed straight for the city."

"How long?" Tony asked on the comms

"3 minutes, max. The payload can wipe out mid-town." Hearing this, Ian painfully got back up and with all that he had left he opened his wing and flew away to find the missile.

He searched for Tony or the missile that was getting closer to the city. He kept looking but he then got shot in the back, again. He saw more gliders after him, but right now he didn't had the time or energy to deal with them, he flew around the city trying to lose them. Soon enough he found a spot where he manage to hide from them.

"I can close it. Can anybody copy? I can shut the portal down!" Natasha's voice said on the comms

"Do it!" Steve told her

"No wait!" Tony answered

"Stark, this things are still coming!" Steve said

"I've got a nuke coming in. It's going to blow in less than a minute. And I know just where to put it."

"Stark, you know that a one way trip…" Steve told him

Once he was sure that there wasn't any enemies around, Ian went to look for Tony worried that he might die. And luckily he was coming his way, with the missile on his back. Ian got ready, dived and reached the missile.

"Kid?! What are you doing?!"

"I'm helping you taking care of the missile."

"Let go of it! Ian you can die!"

"NO! If we don't take care of this, we will all die. And I won't let that happen if I can help it! So I'm going to help you, okay!?"

Tony said nothing as he just accepted that the boy wouldn't let go of it. "Help me get this thing through the portal!"

Ian nodded as he used the wings to help Tony in trying to tilt the missile. But when they were getting closer to the Stark Tower, they doubled their efforts, Tony by putting all the power he had left on his thrusters and Ian by focusing his energy on his wings, to the point that they were glowing and with each flap a very small boom was created. This proved effective as the missile tilted upward almost instantly.

In a few seconds they had crossed the portal, taking the nuke safely from the city. Ian had unconsciously held his breath before crossing and now he all he could feel was the emptiness and cold of space. But what he saw shocked him to no end.

He could see the mothership and how even more troops and leviathans were making their way to the portal they just crossed, to him it was absurd the amount of enemies that were before him, just how many aliens were there? He let go of the nuke as it was headed to the ship, and watched as the mothership was blown away, he turned and saw Tony slowly making his way back to the portal.

Ian realized that he had to leave before the explosion could get to him. He tried flying, but found himself not moving at all, so with all the power he had left, he used his atomic breath to launch himself to the portal. It was powerful enough that he crashed into Tony, making both of them to cross the portal before it closed.

Tony and Ian were now free falling to the ground, with Tony unconscious and Ian fighting to remain awake and barely aware of what was happening, it looked that they weren't going to make it. But they were saved as Hulk leaped, grabbed both of them and softened their crashed. Once on the ground, Hulk got them off his chest, falling to the ground. He looked at the duo, Ian in return looked up.

"T-thanks…" he said with a weak smile.

Steve and Thor rushed to where they had landed, Steve checked on Ian while Thor on Tony.

"Ian? Are you alright!?" Steve as he kneel besides him, looking how he was injured and keeping his eyes open alone was taking a lot of effort for the young boy

"S-steve? Is that y-ou? A-are you okay?" Ian said weakly

"Yes, I'm okay. But what about you?"

"D-did we w-won?"

"Yes."

"T-then I-I'm okay." He said with a small smile

Steve then looked at Thor who was still trying to wake up Tony bit with no results. Thor looked at Steve with a defeated looked as it seemed that the billionaire wasn't waking up. They remained silent for a moment, until Hulk let out a roar, which manage to bring back Tony with the living.

"What the hell? What just happened? Please tell me nobody kissed me." Tony said with a little worry

After hearing him, Steve laid back and gave a small smile. "We won." He declared

"Alright, yay. Alright, good job guys. Let's just not come in tomorrow. Let's just take the day. You ever tried shawarma? There's a shawarma joint about two blocks from here. I don't know what it is, but I wanna try it." Tony said

"As long as it is food, I will eat anything right now. Well maybe after taking a nap." Ian manage to joke

"We're not finished yet." Thor said reminding them of the one loose end remaining

"Then shawarma after?"

As they helped Tony back up, Steve saw how tired Ian was. "You think you can get back up?" to which the boy answered by shaking his head. Steve was going to carry him when Thor stopped him.

"Wait, I think I might help him." He said as he softly placed Mjolnir on his chest and released a little of lightning. The lightning manage to do the trick, Ian almost immediately sit up with some of his injuries gone, the bigger ones still remained mind you, but he now looked better

The boy turned and gave him a grateful smile "Thank you."

"You're welcome" the god responded while Steve helped him get back up.

* * *

Back at the Stark Tower, we could see how Loki was crawling across the floor, still not recovering from his encounter with Hulk. He made a few steps before he noticed that he wasn't alone in the room.

When he turned around he saw all seven avengers, looking down on him with looks that basically dared him to even think about something, as Hawkeye pointed an arrow to his face point blank and Ian had his glowing fist, ready use it on the god.

"If it is all the same to you, I would take that drink now." Loki told them

"Drink this." Ian said, and the last thing Loki saw before getting unconscious was a blue fist in front of his face.

* * *

A couple of days later, the avengers alongside Doctor Selvig, reunited at central park to send both Loki and the Cube with Thor back to Asgard. They all were using normal clothes, as for Ian, he was using a dark blue hoodie, dark grey pants and black shoes with some bright green lines.

And while Tony, Bruce and Selvig were putting the cube in new container, Ian approached Thor

"Goodbye Thor." Ian said

"Farewell my young friend. I hope that we see each other very soon. After all I promised to train you."

"I can't wait for that. I hope that I do get stronger so I don't get all tired like before." Ian said as he looked away in shame. Thor seeing this put a hand on his shoulder

"You don't need to be ashamed of it, this was your first time on a battle and I can tell you, it wasn't an easy fight. So know that, you're far stronger than you gave yourself credit. You fought with the heart of a real warrior and showed great skill in combat, you did good."

"Thor, it's ready." Selvig told him

"Well, goodbye Ian." Thor told him as he offered his hand to the titan, who responded instead with a hug, one that the god responded. Once they broke the hug, Thor went and grabbed the handle of the container. He walked to his brother who reluctantly took the handle on the other end of the container. They both turned the handles of the container and disappeared in a blue light. Once gone everyone begun to say goodbye. Ian went first with Bruce.

"Goodbye Bruce." Ian started

"Goodbye Ian, it was nice meeting you."

"So you forgive me for you know… fighting you?"

"Of course I do. In fact I thank you for doing that, you prevented me from hurting somebody, so thanks."

"Well I didn't do it alone, but thanks." Ian said with a small

They shook hands as Bruce went with Natasha and Tony made his way to Ian

"Well, I must say it was a pleasure meeting you dragon boy. It's not every day you get to meet a kid as bizarre as you." This made Ian chuckle

"And you're weird and silly. But I like you." Tony smiled at his comment

"Goodbye Ian." Tony said as he left and waved at him, which Ian returned in kindness

Ian then made his way to Natasha and Clint

"Natasha, Clint." He drew their attention

"Hey kid." Natasha greeted him

"I just wanted to say goodbye. It was very nice to meet you. I'll miss you."

"It was meeting you as well, you're a good kid, and don't worry we'll be see each other often." Natasha told him as she ruffled his hair

"You promise?" Ian said with a huge smile

"I promise." She said with a smile, and was promptly hugged by young boy which she returned without hesitation. They broke the hug and give their farewell.

"Goodbye Clint." Ian told him

"Goodbye kid." He said as he and Natasha entered their car and drove away.

Ian turned to Steve, who was besides a motorcycle.

"So you're coming?" Steve asked him

"Are you sure you're okay with me staying with you Steve? I don't want to be a burden for you."

"Of course I'm okay with it. I mean, we're both unusual people who are alone and lost in a world we don't know, so I thought it would better if we stayed alone and lost together, don't you agree?" Ian went and hugged Steve with a big smile and even a small tear of happiness running down his cheek

"Thank you." He said and Steve just hugged him harder with a smile of his own.

"Now come, let's go home." Steve told him as they both got on Steve's bike and made way to their apartment

"Hey, Steve. Can I ask a question?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"What's a dragon?"

Steve chuckled an explained all he knew about them. This was going to be long trip, but it didn't mattered to him. For this was the beginning of a new chapter in both of their lives, and right now they couldn't be happier about it. Because now they didn't felt like they were alone in the world, now they had each other, and from this day forward, it shall remain to the end.

* * *

**And that's all folks, I finished it the first Avengers movie. So the next arc will be about the 2014 Godzilla movie, but I'm planning to make a couple of chapters in between to show a little of Ian's new life with Steve.**

**So please tell me what you thought of the chapter, did you like it, did you hate it, love it, I want to hear you thoughts.**

**And I'll see you in the next chapter of this story.**

**Bye bye :)**


End file.
